Talk To Me About Your Life
by Linkie
Summary: About the Episode 12 'Best Behaviour' and the rendezvous that never went between S&S at the end of the episode...Last story of my 'Missed Rendezvous'collection...Chapter 2 now up! Story now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Talk To Me About Your Life_

_A/N: Thanks for all the good reviews for my last story, 'Before I run'!_

_I don't own anything at all, above all the three first sentences which are coming directly from the show._

* * *

SCOTT: Down by the docks. After last light?  
SHELBY: Cool. The docks.  
SCOTT: Don't forget. You promised.

Scott was sitting by himself at the docks waiting for Shelby to show up, but she didn't seem to come. He waited for about twenty minutes when he decided to leave, knowing she wouldn't arrive now. He hoped she hadn't been caught by Peter or another counselor, but he seriously doubted it. Walking back towards the dorms, he heard two female voices talking. Daisy and Shelby were apparently coming back from the laundry room. So she had forgotten…He approached them quietly from behind and wrapped an arm around their shoulders. "And may I ask what two beautiful chicks like you are doing outside this hour?" He joked, quickly removing his arm from Daisy's shoulder as he saw the look she threw at him.

"And may we ask what you're doing outside this late?" Daisy asked, shaking her head.

"Well, I was supposed to meet this fantastic girl but she stood me up." He said sadly pouting, looking into Shelby's eyes intensely.

"Sorry Scott, I completely forgot!" Scott knew she was lying. What was up with her?

"Well, that's okay; we can always go now…I mean if you want?" Shelby was trapped and they both knew it. She couldn't say 'no' and nodded slightly at him.

"I'm just going to put the linen in the dorm and I come back."

"Okay, I'm waiting here."

"Good." She muttered entering the dorm before Daisy.

"Goodnight Scotty! Have fun at the docks." Daisy said sarcastically following her.

* * *

Scott and Shelby walked hand in hand towards the docks in complete silence. Scott knew she didn't want to talk, but he couldn't help but wonder why. He had told her everything about his life, she knew him like no one did. They both sat up on the cold bench and sigh at the same time.

"I'm sorry for earlier Scott. I shouldn't have forgotten."

"Look, I know you haven't. What I'm wondering is why."

"I'm not avoiding you if that's what you think. It's just all this story with Ezra and his parents…"

"Shel, I'm not stupid. I know you're reluctant about talking about your past. I just want you to trust me. You know I would never hurt you, right?" Shelby smiled a little at him, moving closer. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I trust you Scott. I just need a little more time, is that okay?"

"Tell me sometimes, okay?"

"I promise that one day you'll know everything about me." _Just_ _everything_. Shelby thought to herself looking back at the stars.

"Thank you Shel. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't been there for me those last weeks." Scott leaned on slowly reaching for her lips. They kissed gently at first then it began deeper. Finally they broke away the kiss and hug a long time. It wasn't before a few minutes Shelby pulled away, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Scott?"

"Yeah beautiful?" Shelby blushed a little at her nickname.

"What do you need to know about me?"

"I don't know, something about your life before…for example, do you have like any siblings?" Shelby smiled, happy to be able to answer this question.

* * *

Well, this was the first chapter of my last story of my "Missed Rendezvous". Chap2 will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Talk To Me About Your Life_

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this second chapter! I kinda lost interest in this story for a while...but yesterday I finally found out what I was going to write while I was working on _The Time To Heal_, the continuation of _Thin Bond_.

* * *

Chap2 

"So uh there's only Jess, my little sister. She's almost fourteen." _Well that's a start_. Scott thought.

"Oh. Are you close to her?"

"Yeah, very. I'd do anything for her. She's the person I love the most in the world."

"That's great. And what about your parents? Are you close to them too?" Scott asked looking over at her. He noticed she had tensed up and wore any expressions on her face. He waited for about a minute, and still nothing. It was like she was paralysed. "Shelby, you okay?" He drew her a bit closer and took her hands. "Shel? Are you still with me?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I asked you something."

"I know."

"So?"

"I already told you Scott." She sighed sternly. "They're like all the others parents."

"But…you haven't told me anything about them. Do you have a good relationship with them? Or are they the reason why you're here?"

"I don't think I have to answer your questions Scott. You don't have to know about my parents to know who I am."

"I know…I just thought…"

"What? What did you thought? Uh? That I was going to tell you everything about me?"

"No. But you know there's a difference between knowing everything and nothing about someone."

"Well, why don't you take what I just told you? This isn't enough for you to know that I have a sister and two parents!"

"I wanna know more, and understand why you're here. You haven't told me a thing about the reasons why you're here either."

"Maybe I don't want to." She said harshly, looking down at their hands still intertwined. Scott followed her gaze and pulled his hands away from hers. She heard him sigh and looked up at his face.

"That's it. Look; I tried and tried with you. But still, you don't want to open up or get any help, even from Peter. And I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you saying the others don't know what life is. I'm done with you from now." Scott got up mad and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Shelby said panicked of the idea of losing him. "You want to know? I'll tell you then." Scott turned around confused at her change of mind.

"I don't want you to tell me because I want to. I want you to tell me because you wanna tell me." He said walking back towards her. He stood up a few seconds and finally sat back beside her.

"What's the difference here?"

"Shel, don't play mind games with me. Do you want it or not?" Shelby looked taken aback and took his question in reflection. She really didn't want to tell him about what had happened with Walt and in the streets. He would never understand; he was a guy after all. She soon felt Scott's eyes on her and looked up at him tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Scott, I am so sorry but I-I don't think I'm ready. I'm sorry." She began crying a little louder and Scott noticed her body was shaking a bit. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder feeling a little guilty for pushing her telling him her dark secrets.

"Okay. I understand you're reluctant of telling me. But you know I would never hurt you, do you?"

"You can't say that Scott. You don't know what you're talking about." Shelby wiped her tears with the back of her coat sleeve and sighed.

"It can't be that terrible, can it?" Scott tried again, but softly this time.

"If only you knew…"

"So, uh…do you want to go back now or enjoy your time with me?"

"That depends of what fun we can have…" She said slyly. Scott wondered how she was able to switch moods so quickly.

"Like it." Scott smiled at her and drew a bit closer to her. He slowly leaned over and his lips met hers in a deep but sweet kiss. They eventually pulled away from each other and Scott stroked her cheek softly. "I am sorry for pushing you earlier…if we hadn't been in the dorm together when there was the storm, I am pretty sure I still wouldn't have told anyone." Scott admitted, painfully remembering that night. Of course he had opened his heart to Shelby and that was a good thing. But still, it was hard.

"Thank you Scott." He heard Shelby finally say. He knew she was sincere from then.

"Just promise me."

"What?"

"Just that one day you'll tell me."

"I promise you." Shelby kissed him on the cheek and got up. "Goodnight Cowboy."

"Goodnight Shel." Scott said remaining on the bench and watching her leave the docks to return to the dorms.

* * *

End of Story! Sorry that was so bad! But I absolutely wanted to finish this one! 

Please R&R if you find the time!


End file.
